glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Venjorun Armorvor
=Details= Also see: Venjorun (Leader of the Armorvors) =Story= Record of the Delphi When they first came to Volkria, the Delphi were fascinated by the planet's native species. Deep in the woods, they encountered a trio of wolf-like beings displaying signs of evolved thinking. Each was a member of a different species: the smart, quick-witted Halosars; the Verexxa, capable of hypnotizing other animals by singing; and the powerful warrior Armorvors, who defended the other two. When the three were unexpectedly ambushed by a predator, the Delphi made the decision to intervene and save the wolf creatures by killing their attacker. The Delphi adopted the three wolf species as their own children - referring to them as "Volkria," the Delphi word for children - and shared Black Core technology with them to speed their evolution. But once a civilization had been built on the planet, the Armorvors used the Black Core tech to rebel against the Delphi, killing one of their number. While the Delphi were willing to forgive the Armorvors for this, the Delphis' masters were not and ordered the Delphi to wage war against their adopted children. The Armorvors were outmatched and their numbers eventually reduced to a small group led by the Halosar-Armorvor crossbreed Venjorun; instead of killing these last members of the species, however, the Delphi secretly defied their masters and banished the Armorvors into the Zorennor Rift. The record ends with one final warning: "Beware the Armorvor. For when Zorennor bleeds again, so too shall all of Glyos..."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oIpYOvjz_c Black Core Survival Suits ]]"The Armorvor utilize Delphi designed Black Core Survival Suits, which function like a second skin and keep the user protected from virtually any environment, as well as the effects of Phase Dimensional travel. The firepower of one Survival Suit, used by a skilled operator, can rival that of a Heavy Armored Rig. Though the Rigs also use Black Core in their construction, the Armorvor were able to master the use of this mysterious substance over many cycles during their exile in Zorennor, achieving another level of technological symbiosis with their hardware as they evolved over time. Combined, these facts effectively make a single Armorvor the equivalent of a one man army."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/shipping-details.html =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Venjorun Armorvor The first of the production Armorvors appeared as a surprise during the July drop. Despite this, the entire stock sold out within 40 minutes or so. Due to there being no order limit back then, many collectors ordered several Venjoruns, resulting in after market re-sale values rising quickly. It was and still is one of the most desirable Armorvors to many collectors. It became apparent that a 'red eye' variant had been slipped into the production line! Only a handful of lucky collectors own one of these and the (deliberate) variation was confirmed by a post over at Onell. Red/Grey/Black/Light blue/White wolf head, blue eyes archive-armorvor-venjorun.jpg|Venjorun Armorvor (Blue Eyes version) Armorvor-GROUP-2.png Armorvor-Venjorun-CLOSE.png Armorvor-Venjorun-Helmet.png 69437160_372465797023370_8179287717648063481_n.jpg|Red Eyes variant with the Zullen =References= Category:Armorvor Category:Venjorun Red (2012) Category:Onell Design Category:Armorvor Armies